Mi Vida en el Monte Weather
by Nat Thorn
Summary: Soy una terrestre, así nos llaman los del pueblo de las estrellas, me pregunto porque me dieron un lugar en el Monte Weather, siempre lo he hecho. Te voy a contar mi historia en este lugar, a ver si averiguamos la razón juntos.


Me senté en la cama y estiré los brazos, definitivamente extrañaba que los rayos del sol me despertaran en la mañana, extraño el calor del sol y el frío de la lluvia, extraño ser libre, aunque aquí hay comida rica. Me pregunto cuál fue la razón exacta por la que no me drenaron sino que me enviaron aquí, con las otras personas. Estuve en cuarentena unas tres semanas, se dieron cuenta de que la radiación en mí es muy poca. Crucé las piernas y me quedé sentada muy derecha, como siempre lo he hecho desde pequeña, siempre al levantarme cruzo las piernas y me siento derecha a escuchar los sonidos del exterior, pero acá solo escucho el tenue sonido del ventilador, sonido que no todos pueden oír, pero años de cazar animales me han ayudado a aguzar el oído. Todos duermen aun y me hago la misma pregunta de todas las mañanas a la misma hora, "¿por qué me han acogido como una de las suyas y no me han drenado?" lo sé porque estuve allá hasta que Dante ordenó que me sacaran, ella me confió el secreto y yo lo mantengo, también me dijo que me tienen "vigilada" y que al más mínimo movimiento de "salvajismo" pueden terminar llevándome para drenarme.

Soy conocida más porque sé cuatro idiomas: Español, Inglés, el de las tribus de mi país que es uno solo y el de las tribus de este que también es uno solo; que por el que soy una "terrestre", una salvaje.

Tal vez mi madre hasta me haya dado por muerta luego de que la reina me haya declarado prófuga, delincuente o algo por el estilo.

Cuando bajo a desayunar con el resto Cage me mira fijamente, como siempre, buscando un experimento para hacer conmigo sin que se note, escaneando mi cuerpo, observando cada curva y cada parte plana. Sinceramente prefiero ser observada de más por alguno de los otros chicos de mi edad que hay en esta lugar, son más sanas las miradas que lanzan los hombres en mi tribu, extraño tanto mi tribu, obviamente habría vuelto si no me hubiesen cogido los de la montaña. Me siento con Maya y hablamos de cosas de chicas, nos actualizamos chismes y esas cosas, lo que hacen las chicas normales.

Cuando terminó el desayuno mi amiga se fue al trabajo y yo simplemente vagué por ahí, como siempre, buscando ideas para escribir alguna historia, desde que Dante descubrió mis talentos me da los materiales para dibujar, escribir y en las ocasiones especiales: cantar.

_-Señor Wallace, aquí está la terrestre  
-Pase doctora Tsing  
La mujer me empujó hacia la oficina frente al hombre y entre detrás de mi.  
-Puede salir doctora Tsing  
-Pero señor…  
-Que salga he dicho  
-Si señor  
Cuando se fue el hombre me dijo: -Toma asiento. ¿Cómo te llamas?- no dije nada- No seas tímida, Soy Dante Wallace, ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña?  
-Na..Naiara  
-Un gusto Naiara, ¿cuál es tu apellido?  
-Ángel, Soy Naiara Ángel  
-Bien. ¿Tienes algún talento?  
-S...si  
-¿Puedes decirme cuáles son?  
Asentí- dibujo, invento historias, canto  
-Bien Naiara, se te asignará un cuarto  
-Gra…gracias  
Y a la semana volví a ser como era normalmente._

Los días aquí pasan tan aburridos, justo ahora estoy en una habitación con cientos de cuadros, buscando una historia en alguno de ellos. Una mujer de cabellos negros, piel pálida y con un vestido sucio y rasgado me mira desde atrás de uno de los estantes, la miro y una idea surge, luego solo miro hacia otro lado, cuando vuelvo la vista al estante… ella ya no está. No sé quién era, pero sé de donde era, los muertos me persiguen, mis muertos me persiguen. Muevo la cabeza directo hacia la hoja y trato de olvidar un momento, luego imagino una historia para la mujer, una historia con final "feliz".

Aunque hay algunos chicos que dicen que dejaron a esta salvaje quedarse solo por su belleza, cosa que de vez en cuando me pregunto qué tan cierto será. Pero la verdadera razón dudo llegarla a saber.


End file.
